


Vanessa

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-04
Updated: 2000-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know what happened when Vanessa died, but what about the past? This is my idea of what might have happened to bring them together and tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Ken Hutchinson drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently. "Come on, Starsky. This isn't the great American novel you're writing. It's just a lousy report, for Christ sake. How long does it take to say 'we screwed up'?"  
"WE didn't screw up, Hutch. YOU were the one who trusted Bruce, of all people. I tried to tell you he wasn't rowing with both oars, but you wouldn't listen. Besides, we spent the last two weeks tryin' to bust a porno dealer that turned out to be a sex education teacher. What's another few minutes gonna matter? Dobey's still gonna kick our tails for wastin' the taxpayer's money."  
"I know that, Starsk. That is exactly why I don't want you to turn in one of your literary masterpieces. He's already in a bad mood. Why antagonize him?"  
"Fine. I'm done. Let's get this over with."   
The two men had been so intent on their conversation that they didn't notice the middle-aged man come into the squad room.  
"Excuse me. Could you tell me where I could find a Detective Kenneth Hutchinson?"  
Hutch looked up for the first time. "I'm Detective Hutchinson. What can I do for you?"  
"My name is Walter Madigan. I'm an attorney. I represent your ex-wife's estate."  
"I didn't know Vanessa had an estate."  
"In all honesty, Detective, all she had was a small life insurance policy, and a few modest investments. Still, you were named as her beneficiary."  
Hutch motioned to the chair beside him. "Won't you sit down? Mr. Madigan, Vanessa and I had been divorced for several years at the time of her death. How could I possibly be her beneficiary?"  
"Apparently, she took out this policy while you were still married, and made the investments shortly before you separated. Whether or not she meant to change all that, I couldn't guess. It's possible that she meant to make the necessary changes, but never got around to it. Your ex-wife was a young woman. I'm sure she never envisioned these unusual circumstances."  
"Well, Vanessa always thought she owned the world. I'm sure dying never entered her avaricious little mind. Mr. Madigan, I don't know exactly how to say this, so I'll just be blunt. I don't want it. Whatever Vanessa left should go to anyone else but me. Our marriage wasn't a happy one, and we didn't part on very good terms. The only reason she contacted me before she died was she was in trouble and thought I could bail her out. Only she was killed before I even had a clue as to what she was in to."  
The attorney replied, "I'm aware of that Detective. Unfortunately, Vanessa has no other living relatives, except for her mother. I made an attempt to contact her before I came here, and was told that she is in a nursing home in Duluth. She's suffering from Alzheimer's. I contacted her attorney instead, and he assured me that Mrs. Winslow has more than enough funds to pay for her care. So, like it or not, Detective, the inheritance belongs to you. What you do with it is your prerogative. Give it to charity, if you like."  
"Excuse me, Mr. Madigan. I'm Detective Starsky, Detective Hutchinson's partner. Exactly how much is the inheritance?"  
"Well, the life insurance policy was for ten thousand dollars. However, there was a double indemnity clause, which covered death by violent crimes. So that makes the total value of the policy twenty thousand dollars. The investments she made were fairly sound ones. At the moment, they're worth about ten thousand dollars."  
Starsky cleared his throat before he spoke. "So you're saying that Hutch has just inherited thirty thousand dollars?"  
"That's correct. Now, Detective, if you would just sign this receipt, here is your check. As I said, what you do with the money is your business. Now that I've settled Mrs. Hutchinson's estate, my duty as her attorney has ended. However, if you need my services in the future, please don't hesitate to call. Good day, Detectives."  
As soon as the attorney left, Starsky turned to Hutch. "Did you hear that? You just inherited thirty thousand dollars! Can you believe it?"  
"You heard what I said, Starsk. I don't want it. Money was Vanessa's god, not mine."  
With that, Hutch gathered the files on his desk and stood up. Instead of going to Dobey's office, he left the squad room without saying anything else.  
Starsky ran down the stairs, struggling to keep up with his partner. "Hutch, will you slow down, damn it?"  
Hutch turned around and waited. "Starsky, I don't want to hear any more! I'm not keeping the money, and that's it!"  
"Look, all I'm sayin' is don't do anything you'll be sorry for later. You heard Madigan. This isn't money that Vanessa got from one of her shady deals. She did all this while you two were still married. It's NOT dirty money. Why shouldn't you keep it?"  
"It just doesn't feel right, Starsk. I loved Vanessa once. We had a bad marriage, that's true, but it doesn't change the fact that I did love her. I may have been divorced from her, but I didn't want her to die, either. This just feels wrong, you know? It's like I'm profiting from her death."  
Starsky sighed. "OK, I see where you're coming from. So, how about this? Take the check and put it in the bank. Then sit on it for a while. Give yourself some time to get over the shock. You don't have to spend it, just let it sit there. What harm is that going to do?"  
Hutch thought about it for a while, then nodded. "OK, you win. I'll put the damn thing in my account. But that doesn't mean I'm keeping it! Come on; let's go, before somebody mugs us."  
Starsky drove straight to the bank, before Hutch could change his mind. When they arrived at Hutch's apartment, he got out and leaned back into the car.  
"Well, are you satisfied?"  
"Yeah, I'm satisfied. Why are you so down? What have you found to feel guilty about now?"  
"I don't feel guilty, Starsk. I told you. It just doesn't feel right."  
"So don't think about it anymore. Just leave the money where it is and forget about it. Figure out what you're going to do with it later."  
Hutch sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll see you in the morning. OK?"  
Hutch watched the Torino disappear around the corner, and then climbed the stairs to his apartment. He wandered around aimlessly for a while, and ended up in front of his dresser. He pulled the bottom drawer out and rummaged around in it. Finally, he found what he was looking for. The picture had been buried for a long time. Carrying it with him, he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and sat down in the recliner. He stared at the face in the picture.  
"Well, Vanessa, you did it again. You always knew the right buttons to push. Even now, you know how to mess up my head. What am I supposed to do with thirty thousand dollars?"  
His ex-wife stared back at him. As usual, she wasn't answering. He shook his head slowly. God, she was beautiful.   
"You really were something, weren't you? I loved you so much. I used to think I was the luckiest man in the world. I almost wish.... but you know that, too, don't you?" He could almost see her nod as he thought back to another time.

 

Ken Hutchinson decided that he wasn't going to like Vanessa Winslow long before he met her. He stood in the living room of the Hutchinson home, and glared defiantly at his mother.  
"I don't want to go!"  
"Kenny, you would be doing me a great favor. Marjorie Winslow is a good friend of mine, and she wants Vanessa to have a wonderful time while she's here. What is so terrible about escorting her to the Fall Cotillion? It's only one night."  
"I have other plans, Mother. Jack Mitchell is coming over and we're going out. We're supposed to meet some of the other guys and shoot some pool."  
"You can do that some other night. Kenny, you have all your friends to run around with. Vanessa has been away at boarding school. She's sadly out of touch. She doesn't know anyone. This would be a nice way for her to meet people her own age. What's the harm in showing her around?"  
Ken stood there, feeling like he was sixteen again. This was worse than babysitting his younger sister. His mother was using all the right words. 'Intelligent', she'd said. 'Great personality. Wonderful sense of humor.' He rolled his eyes and thought that Vanessa must really be a dog. Why else would his mother try so hard to pawn her off on him? He tried his best to keep his voice even. He was much too old to whine.  
"I know why you're doing this to me. It's because I said I want to go to medical school. You're angry because I don't want to stay here and work on the farm."  
Richard Hutchinson lowered the newspaper he was reading and looked sharply at his son.  
"Now where did that come from? We've known since you started college what your plans were. I won't deny that I had hoped you would stay here and take over the farm someday, but if you want to go into medicine, I certainly won't stand in your way. This is a simple favor for your mother. For heaven's sake, it's just one night. We're not asking you to marry the girl."  
"Father, you know that I don't like those parties. You've never made me go before, why are you making me now?"  
Mary tried to reason with her son. "If you take Vanessa to the party it will give her a chance to meet people her own age. You can introduce her to all of your friends. Then she will have someone to talk to."  
"None of my friends are going, mother."  
Richard spoke before his wife could respond. "All right, that's enough. Tomorrow afternoon, I expect you to go over to Mrs. Winslow's and ask Vanessa to the dance, properly. You WILL take Vanessa to the dance and you WILL be nice to her and act like a gentleman. Is that understood?"   
"Yes, sir." He whirled around and stalked out of the room.  
When he was safely in his own room, he locked the door and flopped on the bed.  
Spitefully, he mimicked his father. "You WILL be nice to her. You WILL act like a gentleman. Well, you got that one right. She's probably got a face only a mother would love. I wouldn't be caught dead kissing something like that."  
The next day, Ken forced himself up the steps to the Winslow home, and knocked lightly on the door. *Too bad*, he thought, *no one's home. Oh, well, at least I tried. *  
Just as he was leaving, he heard the sound of footsteps from inside the house. He groaned inwardly as he turned back toward the door. His mouth fell open when he saw the vision standing in the doorway. She had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He stood there, dumbfounded, as he took in dark, luxurious hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a figure that would make a statue come to life. Her eyes sparkled and she laughed gaily.  
"Hello? Is there something you wanted?"  
He finally found his voice, and stuttered, "Y-yes, I-I was looking for Vanessa Winslow. I'm Hutch-Ken Hutch-Hutchinson. My mom knows your mom."  
"Oh, that's right. Mother said you might be stopping by. Would you like to come in?"  
He tried to saunter through the doorway, but caught his foot on the threshold of the door, and fell headlong into the hallway. Mercifully, he grabbed a table and kept himself from falling flat on his face.  
Vanessa laughed that intoxicating laugh again. "Oh! Are you OK?"  
Ken straightened his shirt and tried not to blush. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, the reason I came over is my mom thought you might need a...uh, you might like to go to the dance next Friday."  
"I'd love to. I've been gone for so long that I don't know anybody anymore. I haven't seen any of my old friends since grade school. It would be nice to see them again, and to have someone show me around. What time should I be ready?"  
"Would seven o'clock be all right?"  
"That's perfect. I'll see you then. I can't wait, Ken. I know we're going to have a great time."  
"Yeah, me too. Good-bye, Vanessa. I'll see you Friday."  
He walked down the stairs then sneaked a look behind him. When he was sure that she had closed the door, he jumped over the hedges and onto the street.  
"OH, YEAH!!!!! FALL COTILLION, HERE I COME!!!!"  
The next two months were the happiest of the young Hutchinson's life. As time went on, he realized that he was falling in love for the first time. The relationships that he had in high school were simply infatuations compared to what he felt for Vanessa. He could tell by the way she looked at him that Vanessa felt the same way.   
When the letter came that he had waited so long to receive, Ken was faced with a dilemma. Before he had met her, going to UCLA was the most important event in his life. Now, he wasn't sure he wanted to go. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her. He read the letter over and over again, as if expecting it to tell him what he should do. Finally, he went over to Vanessa's, hoping that she would help him decide.  
"You have to go, Ken. You've had your heart set on this since you graduated from high school. You can't change your mind now."  
"I don't want to leave you, Van. I love you. Look, I can finish college here. The University of Minnesota is a good school. I don't have to go to California. I can get my degree here."  
"I know the University is good, but that's not the point. If you earn a medical degree from UCLA, any hospital in the country will be glad to have you. Don't you want to work in the best hospitals?"  
"Honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead. I don't care where I work. I just don't want to leave you."  
"I don't want to be separated from you either, but this is our future we're talking about. You have your whole life ahead of you. Doesn't it make sense to get the best education you can get?"  
"I guess it does. God, I don't know what to do!" He turned away from her for a minute then suddenly turned back. "I've got it! Why didn't I think of this before?"  
He took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Come with me. The school has off-campus housing for married couples. I'm sure mom and dad would help us if we needed money. Please, Van; say you'll come to California with me."  
"Why, Ken Hutchinson, are you asking me to marry you?"  
He dropped to one knee and looked up. He held her hands tighter in his. "I love you, Vanessa. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes."  
She laughed out loud as he picked her up and swung her around the room.  
The couple's announcement to their parents set off a flurry of activity. The new semester would begin in just eight weeks, which didn't give a lot of time to plan a wedding. Still, Mary and Marjorie accepted the challenge, vowing to give their children the most glorious wedding Duluth had ever seen. Exactly one month later, Kenneth Richard Hutchinson and Vanessa Anne Winslow were married.  
After a spectacular honeymoon in Europe, the newlyweds returned home to pack for their move to California. They barely had time to settle in before classes started. Vanessa was wise enough to realize that Ken would be very busy with his classes, so she decided to enroll in a few classes of her own. Jewelry had always fascinated her, so when she saw that courses in gemology were offered, she signed up for them. When she was offered a job at a well-known jewelry exchange, she was thrilled. Not only would the job help pass the time; she would be working with some of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry she'd ever seen. Vanessa was soon convinced that the move to California was just what the newlyweds needed.   
Unfortunately, Ken wasn't as content as his wife was. The classes were demanding, which wasn't a surprise. He was only a few weeks into the first semester when he started to doubt his decision to become a doctor. He saw years and years of classes, internship, and residency ahead of him. Already, he was getting restless. There weren't enough hours in the day to study, and there was no time left for any kind of private life. His heart simply wasn't in it any longer. He wasn't sure if it had ever been. Was his decision a way of rebelling against his father? Did he ever really want to become a doctor? The war that was raging inside of him made him tense, and very unhappy. Although he tried not to, he was starting to take his unhappiness out on his wife.  
One afternoon, Vanessa came in from class, carrying cartons of food from the campus cafeteria. As she sat the table, she talked enthusiastically about her day.   
"You should have seen the diamonds Professor Allen brought to class today. They were raw, and uncut, but they were gorgeous. He said he thought I'd be interested in seeing them, because of my job at Hartford's. We had a really nice talk about them after class."  
Ken carefully moved his papers away from the food, and tried vainly to concentrate on his studies.  
"That's nice, Van. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."  
"Enjoying myself? Kenneth Hutchinson, are you listening to anything I say?"  
Ken dropped his pen and looked up at her. "I'm trying to study, Van. I've got another quiz in Chemistry tomorrow, and Professor Elam's tests are a bitch."  
"Well, I'm sorry that I distracted you. I was trying to tell you about my day. I thought you might be interested."  
"I AM interested, but you know how hard this is for me. I have to maintain a high GPA to stay in all my classes, and that means I have to study. Look, I'm glad that you like your classes, and your professor. I'm happy that you're happy. I sure as Hell haven't been much fun lately, so I'm glad you've found something that you like to do."  
"I wasn't complaining, Ken. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. That's why I took the course in gemology. It keeps me interested, and occupies my time. It's all so fascinating."  
"That's good, considering I've been as fascinating as that wall lately."  
"You know I didn't mean it that way. Why don't you take a break for a few minutes? Think about something besides Chemistry for a change. Come here and I'll show you a picture of the diamond I saw today. It's actually larger than the Hope Diamond."  
Ken looked at the photograph she was holding. "Boy, that's a rock, all right. It must make that ring I gave you look like a grain of sand."  
"I didn't mean it that way. Why are you twisting every word I say? I'm not cutting you down."  
Ken sighed. "I know you aren't, Van. I'm sorry. I'm just not happy right now, and I'm taking it out on you. It's not your fault."  
Vanessa stood behind him and massaged his shoulders. "I know you're stressed out, but it's all going to be worth it someday. You'll look back on this and you'll be happy you stuck with it."  
Ken shook his head slowly. "Will I? No matter how well I do, I've got at least ten years to go before I can open up a practice of my own. I don't know if I want to spend the next ten years waiting to be a doctor."  
"What are you saying, Ken?"  
Ken paced around their small living room. "I thought this was what I wanted. I know I don't want to take over the farm, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Minnesota. I told myself that medicine was a good profession. It was a way to help people, to make a difference. Now I'm not so sure that it was the right choice for me. I'm so tired that I don't know what I do want any more."  
Vanessa put her arms around his waist. "You said it yourself; you're tired. Don't make any decisions right now. Give yourself some time. If you still feel this way by the end of the semester, then we'll talk about it again."  
"OK, but I don't think anything's going to change in a couple of months. I guess I need to get back to studying. Look, I promise I'll knock off early and we'll go to bed at a decent time."  
Ken promised himself that he would at least finish the first semester before making any major changes in his life. However, his chance meeting with Luke Huntley soon changed his mind.   
Two weeks later, Ken received the letter of acceptance from the academy. He would start with the next class, in four weeks. Vanessa was beside herself. Despite a very heated argument with his father, Ken was determined to go through with his plan. Desperate to change his mind, Vanessa called her mother. Marjorie Winslow had controlled her husband until the day he had died, so Vanessa was confident her mother would help her do the same with Ken.  
"Vanessa, I know I taught you better than this. The more you fight Ken, the more adamant he's going to be. You have to let him think he's making his own decisions. If he's dead set on this ridiculous career, it's up to you to make the best of it."  
"How on earth am I supposed to do that, Mother?"  
"You turn the whole issue into something positive, dear. Let him go to the academy. Let him become a policeman. Then, after he gets this out of his system, guide him. There have been lawyers, and even judges who started out as policemen. It's up to you to nudge him in the right direction. Be careful not to push too hard, though. Concentrate on your studies, and build your own career. Once he's out of the academy, and joins the force, gently suggest that he go to law school. Tell him that it will help him be a better police officer. Suggest that he take a few classes while still working. It will take some time, Vanessa, but this could be the best move for you both."  
"The best move? I don't think I'm going to enjoy being a cop's wife, Mother."  
"No, but you'd enjoy being the wife of a Supreme Court judge, wouldn't you?"  
Vanessa smiled slowly. "Yes, I would. Hmmm, I can see Ken as a judge. I suppose I could endure this for a while, if I can continue my studies. I could supplement that pitiful salary he'll be getting and do something I enjoy at the same time."  
"Yes, I'm sure all those precious gems that you'll be handling will help you survive, dear. If you handle this right, Vanessa, you can have everything you've dreamed of. Guide him gently, though. Ken is a man, and all men have to believe that they are in control of their lives."  
"I understand, Mother. I'll talk to you soon."  
Even though he couldn't explain Vanessa's change of attitude, Ken was immensely grateful for it. He was nervous enough without Vanessa's sarcastic remarks and cold shoulders. When she suddenly accepted his decision, he breathed a sigh of relief. She even took over hunting for an apartment, and found a small, but clean furnished apartment not far from the academy. He cheerfully let her take over the car so she could go back and forth to the college while he walked to the academy each day.   
The weeks in the academy passed quickly. The pace of the program was so fast that Ken no longer had time to be nervous. One unexpected bonus occurred when he met David Michael Starsky. David was the polar opposite of Ken. He came from New York, was of Jewish descent, and had struggled hard in his short life. Ken learned that David's father had been murdered when he was young, and that his mother had raised David and his younger brother. What David lacked in formal education, he made up for in physical prowess. The two cadets quickly made a bargain. Ken would tutor David in the academic classes and David would return the favor by helping Ken in classes such as Firearms, Hand to Hand Combat, and Defensive Driving techniques. Though the team started out through a mutual agreement, they soon became good friends. David Starsky was the first person to ever accept the young Hutchinson unconditionally. Unlike his parents, and even Vanessa, David didn't expect Ken to live up to the Hutchinson name, or remind him of the social status expected of his family. With David, Ken could simply be himself. It was David who started calling him 'Hutch'. While the nickname made Ken a little uncomfortable at first, he secretly admitted to himself that he liked it. To Ken, the nickname was a sign of a new beginning. It seemed only natural to call David 'Starsky' and soon the team of 'Starsky and Hutch' was known all around the Academy's campus.  
If Vanessa had any misgivings about her husband's new best friend, she kept it to herself. It only took one slip of the tongue to convince her that attacking Starsky was not the wisest thing to do. The faux pas occurred soon after the two cadets met. Hutch had brought Starsky home to meet his wife and insisted that he stay for dinner. After a long day of classes and work, Vanessa wasn't in the mood for company. Still she endured their banter and their stories with a small smile, and even managed to laugh when necessary. Finally, Starsky decided to go back to his dorm, and the couple got ready for bed.   
As he got undressed for bed, Ken smiled over his shoulder at his wife.  
"He sure is something, isn't he?"  
"Who?"  
"Starsky. Who do you think I was talking about?"  
"I'm tired, Ken, and I've had a long day. Can't we talk about this in the morning?"  
"Talk about what? I was just making conversation."  
Vanessa sighed. "Yes, David is really something. I'm glad that you have a new friend and I think you're being very generous by helping him out."  
"Van, Starsky is my friend. Why shouldn't I help him?"  
"That's exactly what I mean. I'm very proud of you for taking someone like David under your wing, so to speak."  
"Wait a minute. What do you mean, 'someone like David'?"  
"It's obvious that David hasn't had the same opportunities that you've had. You can tell by the way he dresses and the way he talks that he hasn't had much formal education, or the social advantages that we've enjoyed."  
"OK, you can stop right there. Starsky is my FRIEND, Van. I don't care about his education, or what social advantages he's had. And I may be helping him out with some of the academic lessons, but it's not a one way street by any means. He happens to be the best shot in the class, not to mention the best driver, and he is one of only two people in the entire class that can get our Combat instructor to the ground."  
"That doesn't surprise me at all. You would expect him to be physically strong and very streetwise because of his background. I think what you are doing for him is very admirable. No one would expect you to be good at those things, Ken. You've never needed that type of expertise before. David needed those techniques to survive."  
"He wasn't exactly raised with wolves, Van."  
"Now you're mocking me. I didn't mean it that way and you know it. David was raised in New York City, and without his father. New York is a very violent city to grow up in, with or without both parents. I'm simply saying that I can imagine how hard his life has been and I'm glad he's found a friend like you. Let's not fight about this, Ken."  
Ken walked over to his wife and held her close for a moment. Then he led her to their bed.  
"OK, no fights tonight. I want you to understand something though. Starsky is the first real friend that I've made in a long time. He's not interested in who my family is, or in how much money I have. Someday, when we're out of the academy, we want to be partners. I don't EVER want to hear you putting him down, all right?"  
"Of course, darling. I wouldn't dream of putting your future partner down."  
Vanessa was grateful when Ken turned off the light in their bedroom. The darkness hid her expression. It was going to be hard enough to endure Ken as a police officer. Now she was going to have to endure that...ruffian as well. She thought to herself, *Ken, my love, you'd better be the youngest Supreme Court Justice in US history, or this marriage is definitely going to be in trouble."  
Over the next few months, Vanessa hid her true feelings well. That wasn't hard to do, considering the time Ken spent on duty, away from her. Although her anger was simmering at the surface, she hid it by immersing herself in her classes and her work. As she became more proficient in judging the value and clarity of different stones, her employer gave her more responsibilities at work. Soon, she was traveling outside the city, stopping at various warehouses to purchase or inspect new merchandise. As a result of this, Vanessa was introduced to some very influential people in the area. It wasn't long before an idea began to grow in the back of her mind. It was an idea that would hopefully aim her husband toward a more suitable profession. Whenever she talked about Ken, she always emphasized that his job as a police officer was only a stepping stone to a higher goal. She charmed the older clients, and soon they were offering to help move Ken's career along. *Now, * she mused to herself, *all I have to do is think of a way for them to meet. *   
The obvious move was to arrange for Ken to attend one of the parties the jewelry exchange often gave to attract new clients. However, with Ken's schedule, that was hard to do. Every time Vanessa managed to convince her husband to go to a party with her, his job interfered. Vanessa was beginning to think her plan was doomed to failure. These circumstances chafed at her, until one night when her feelings could no longer be ignored. One of the exchange's most influential clients was giving a party that evening, and Vanessa had seduced Ken into going with her. Unfortunately, that was also the night when his superior officer decided he needed Ken's assistance on a stakeout. Vanessa waited alone for over an hour for her husband to get home. When he called instead, she blew up.  
"Where on earth are you, Ken? The party starts in just fifteen minutes. We're going to be late if you don't come home right now."  
"I'm sorry Van; I don't know when I'll be home. Look, why don't you go on without me? There's no sense in you sitting home alone, waiting for me. Give Mr. Goines my apology and have a good time."  
"Kenneth Hutchinson, this is the third party in the last two months that I've attended alone. Everyone is beginning to wonder if I really HAVE a husband!"  
"Now you're being silly, Van. I didn't do this on purpose. You know how this job can be."  
"Yes, I know all too well how much time your job takes up, Ken. You don't have to remind me. Obviously, your job means more to you than I do."  
Ken sighed over the phone. "I didn't call to fight, Vanessa. I just wanted to let you know I'll be late. If you want to go to the party without me, then go. If you don't, don't. I'll be home as soon as I can."  
"Fine. Don't expect me to be here. I'm tired of waiting for you to come home, Ken. I'm going to the party, and I'm going to have a good time. You'll see me when you see me."  
Vanessa slammed the phone down and muttered, "I'm sure I can find someone there that will appreciate this dress."  
Vanessa didn't return home until very late that night. Ken had gone to bed, but was not asleep when he heard the door open. He got up quietly as he heard Vanessa go into the small kitchen.   
"Hi."  
Vanessa turned around to face him, and simply stood there. Ken smiled slightly.  
"You look beautiful, as usual. Did you have a good time?"  
She smiled back, sadly. "I would have had a better time if you had been there. I made your excuses to Thurman. Don't worry, I was very inventive. I'm getting good at it. I seem to be doing it a lot lately."   
Ken gathered her in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently then stepped back.   
"It's not like we thought it would be, is it? I'm sorry, Van. I know that's mostly my fault. I shouldn't have allowed my father to force me into a career that I wasn't sure I wanted. We've been in a tug-of-war with my life since I started high school. I didn't mean to put you in the middle of it. I'll promise you this much: it will get better. As soon as I can, I'll take the detective's exam. Once Starsky and I are both detectives, we can be partners. You'll see. We'll have a lot more time to spend together then."  
*If you think I'm going to be a third wheel to you and your precious partner, think again, * Vanessa thought to herself. *You are on your way up, my dear husband, and I'm not about to let David Starsky hold you back. *   
Carefully hiding her feelings, Vanessa kissed Ken passionately. She led him to their bed, and used the one advantage she had: her body. Later, as he lay beside her, she stroked his face.  
"I hate it when we fight, Ken. The party wasn't that important. It's just that every time we have the chance to go out, you can't make it. I love showing you off to everyone. I'm very proud of you, and I want all my friends to get to know you. I miss you."  
Relieved that another battle was over, Ken kissed her again. "I miss you, too, Van. I'll admit that I don't exactly enjoy these parties the way you do, but the next time you want to go, I'll do my best to come with you. OK?"  
"That's all I ask, Ken, that you do your best. Who knows? You might even enjoy yourself. After all, they're not all stuffed shirts."  
They laughed together then settled down to sleep. Vanessa smiled to herself. *Plan A is now complete, now on to plan B. *  
When the invitation to another party came a few days later, Ken kept the promise he made to his wife. By being inventive himself, he convinced his superior to let him off duty for the whole weekend. Since Starsky was back in New York, visiting his mother and brother, Ken spent the whole time with Vanessa. The weekend reminded him of their honeymoon, and made Ken realize how much he'd missed Vanessa. They spent most of the weekend in their apartment, making love. Although he would rather have stayed home, going to the party was Ken's way of letting her know how much he cared for her.   
The party was as tedious as he thought it would be. Most of the guests were considerably older than they were, and all conversation was centered on jewelry. Still, he tried his best to be sociable. For a while, he was content to wander around, watching his wife thrive in a setting that she loved. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a voice beside him.  
"You have a beautiful wife, Ken, and an intelligent one. You must be very proud"  
Ken smiled at their host. "Yes, I am, Mr. Talbot. I'm also a very lucky man."  
"She's very proud of you, too, Ken. She talks about you all the time."  
He smiled deprecatingly. "I'm sure you have more exciting subjects to talk about, Mr. Talbot. Being a police officer can be tedious at times."  
"The future she envisions for you is far from tedious, Ken. She's told me all about your plan to attend law school. Even though we only met tonight, I feel I know you already. You're an intelligent young man. Being a judge someday is well within the realm of possibility."  
Stunned, Ken tried valiantly to keep from choking on his drink. "Vanessa told you that I want to be a judge, Mr. Talbot?"  
"Please, call me Andrew. Yes, and I think it's admirable. Most young people these days waste their time trying to 'find themselves'. It's refreshing to see someone your age with ambition. I have some very influential friends. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know. You and Vanessa deserve any advantage that I can give you."  
"Thank-you very much, Mr. Talbot. I'll keep everything you said in mind. Now, if you'll forgive me, it's getting late. I need to gather up my wife and say our good-byes. I have to return to duty tomorrow."  
"Of course. A good reputation as an officer of the law will help you immensely. Just be careful. A greater destiny awaits you."  
Ken managed to hold his temper while he and Vanessa said good-bye to the other guests. However, by the time they got back home, he was seething.  
"OK, Vanessa, just what have you been up to now?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ken. Why are you suddenly so angry?"  
"Your boss told me all about your plans for me, Van. Why the Hell did you tell him that I wanted to go to law school and be a judge? If you were trying to build me up in front of your boss because of his clients, you could have a least clued me in."  
"What is so wrong with showing a little ambition, Ken? We were just talking one day, and I told him about you. He's the one who suggested law school, not me. He said that he knew some very famous judges who started out as cops. I was just daydreaming, for Heaven's sake. It didn't mean anything."  
"Bullshit. I know you, Van. You never do anything without a motive. So why don't you try telling me the truth, for once?"  
Vanessa's eyes hardened. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. You are WASTING your life, Ken. You are burning yourself out in a career that nobody CARES about. What good is it going to do? You'll spend thirty years in a thankless job, and do you know what you'll get? You'll end up with a cheap watch and a tiny pension. That is, if you live that long. How can you possibly not want MORE?!!"  
"I'll tell you how. I'm not in it for the money, or the glamour. Contrary to what you believe, people do care. I'd rather spend thirty years in a job that I love, and make no money at all, than one year in a job that I hate; making all the money I can stand. It's not ABOUT money to me, Van. It's about being happy with who I am. I have spent my whole life doing what everyone else wanted me to do. I let my parents push me into doing what made them happy while I stayed miserable. I'm not going to do that anymore. Being a cop is the first decision that I've made for myself. I love you, and I want you to be with me, Van. We can have a good life together, if you'll stand beside me instead of trying to push me from behind. I wish you could see how important this is to me. You keep talking about what makes you happy. Why can't this marriage be about what makes us BOTH happy?"  
"That works both ways, Ken. You get angry when you feel like I'm pushing you in a different direction, but think about how I feel. You made your decision about being a cop without even talking to me about it. If you had discussed it with me, maybe I would have understood. Now that you've made up your mind, it's up to us to find a common ground. I don't know if we can do that, anymore."  
Ken gazed into her eyes. "I want to, Van. I honestly do."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Ken drove to Starsky's apartment after work. Because both young officers were assigned senior partners, it was hard for the two friends to get together. Still, Ken knew that Starsky was the one person with whom he could be honest, and would be honest with him.   
After stopping to pick up a pizza and a six pack of beer, Ken knocked on his best friend's door. Starsky's eyes lit up as he opened the door.  
"Oh, boy, a pizza, a cold beer, and a friend to eat them with! That sure beats a TV dinner alone. Don't just stand there; come in before the pizza gets cold."  
Ken laughed. "Yeah, like you never eat cold pizza."  
"Hey, I'll never turn down pizza, cold or hot. I'm glad to see ya, buddy. I was goin' to call, but I didn't know if I should. I don't think I'm one of your wife's favorite people, I'm sorry to say."  
"Yeah, well, that makes two of us."  
"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. OK, spill it. What happened? You two have a fight?"  
"You mean, another fight, don't you? I think it was more than a fight, this time. I think it was a war, and I lost."  
"What did you fight about, as if I have to ask?"  
"The police force, of course. I don't know why she can't understand, Starsk. You would think that she'd be happy that I know what I want to do with my life. It's a whole lot better than being stuck in med school, hating myself. She doesn't look at it that way, though. She thinks I'm wasting my life, because I'm not interested in money and success."  
"Are you sure that's the reason, Hutch? Maybe she's scared. The kind of work we're doin' is dangerous. Being married to a cop can't be easy. Maybe she's using this other stuff as a smokescreen to hide her real feelings."  
Ken sighed. "I wish I believed that, Starsky. I could deal with her being afraid. I can't deal with greed, though. I'm busting my butt as it is to give her what she wants. She wanted that apartment; because she said the other one was too small. It takes a big chunk out of my salary to pay the rent, but it makes her happy. I'm the one that's supporting us. She spends her money on whatever she wants. Then she cuts me down for wanting to stay on the force. I don't know, Starsk. If money is all she's interested in, we sure crossed wires somewhere along the line."  
Starsky sat quietly, concentrating on his pizza. Then he looked up, and softly asked, "Do you still love her?"  
"Yes. That hasn't changed. I don't understand why I have to choose between my wife and my career, though. I don't want to lose her, but I don't want to give up being a cop, either. I believe in what we're doing, Starsky. Call me selfish, damn it, but I want both my career and my wife."  
"Then you have to find a way to keep both. Talk to her, buddy. Let her know that you ain't pushing her aside. If she thinks the job is more important than she is, that's only going to make things worse. Make a fuss over her, the same way you did before you got married. Don't act like you take her for granted. I might not be married, but I know women. They like to feel special. If she sees how much you love her, maybe she'll come around."  
"I hope so, Starsk. At this point, I'm willing to try anything. I'm not ready to give up on my marriage just yet."  
Over the next few weeks, Ken did everything he could to repair his relationship with Vanessa. He sent her flowers if he was late coming home. When she bought a new dress, he took her out to dinner so she could show it off. As the tension eased, so did their fights. He saw a glimmer of hope for his failing marriage, but unfortunately, that didn't last long.   
As Ken's career moved forward, so did Vanessa's. After graduation, Vanessa went to work full-time for Hartford's. Her trips out of town became more and more frequent as she was given more responsibility in the company. Soon, she was traveling all over the country. Most of the time, Ken didn't regard this as a problem. He knew the long hours his job required were a strain on his marriage, and was happy that Vanessa had her own career. At first, Vanessa was gone for only a day or two. She still spent the majority of her time at home, and when she did, the arguments were few and far between. Still, it wasn't long before her trips grew more and more frequent, and for longer periods of time. Once again, the marriage was strained because of a career. This time, however, it wasn't Ken's career; it was Vanessa's.   
Finally, after two months of swing shifts, Ken was put on the day shift. He was looking forward to spending more time with his wife, but her own schedule made that difficult. When he came home to find her packing once again, he tried valiantly to hide his irritation.   
"You're leaving again? You've only been home two days, Vanessa. I was hoping we'd have more time together than that."  
"I'm sorry, darling. I wasn't planning to go anywhere until next week, but Corey came down with the flu and there isn't anyone else available. I'll only be gone for two days, and then I'll be home for at least a week. If I have to, I'll switch with Jimmy and let him go to Dallas. Then we can spend all the time you want together. Please don't be angry with me."  
"I'm not angry, Van; I'm just disappointed. I finally get my schedule straightened out, and now you're going out of town. We hardly see each other anymore."  
"I know, but I'm not doing this intentionally, Ken. It's part of my job. You wanted me to have my own career, so here I am. I've been patient with you when your job keeps us apart; now it's your turn. I promise you, though; I'll be back as soon as I can. Maybe we can even go up to the lake for a few days when I get back. We'll rent a cabin. You'll have me all to yourself. We can call it a second honeymoon and you know how wonderful the first one was."  
Ken laughed and held her close. "OK, but hurry back. We have a lot of lost time to make up for."  
"I promise I won't be gone a second more than I have to."  
Unfortunately, the two-day trip turned into four days, then five. After almost a week of coming home to an empty apartment, Ken's mood deteriorated greatly. On the sixth day, Ken was angry when Vanessa still did not return. It was after eight o'clock that night before he heard her key in the door.   
"Well, look who's finally home. Did you have a nice trip?"  
Vanessa put her suitcases down and walked toward her husband. She frowned as he stepped away from her.   
"I told you when I called you last night that I was sorry I couldn't get away sooner, Ken. Why are you still angry?"  
"You also told me when you left that you'd only be gone for two days. It's been almost a week, Vanessa. Don't you think I have the right to be a little angry?"  
"I don't see how you can possibly say that to me. You expect me to wait patiently for you to come home whenever you're late, but you won't show me the same courtesy. What's the difference, Ken? Why are you allowed to follow your career when I'm not?"  
"My career doesn't keep me away for a week at a time, Van. There IS a difference between being a few hours late and a few DAYS late."  
Vanessa stood her ground. "You seem to forget why I chose this career in the first place. If you had stayed in med school, I would have been content to stay home and be your wife. But you chose to be a cop. I told you in the beginning that I was NOT going to be like Doris Huntley. I will not stay home night after night and wait for you to come home. I will not waste my life like that."  
"Oh, and I am wasting my life, isn't that it? You've never let me forget what you think about my decision, Van. You forget one thing, though. I'm not the one who spends a week at a time running all over the country."  
"So what are you telling me? Do you expect me to give up my career while you insist on staying on the force? What kind of future is that, Ken? Oh, God, I don't want to fight about this ANY MORE! Please, Ken, can't we talk rationally about this instead of screaming our heads off?"  
Ken took a beer from the refrigerator, and counted to ten slowly. He nodded slightly. "OK, let's talk. I don't have a problem with your career, Van. I know you weren't happy when I decided to be a cop. I meant it when I said that I was happy you found something you liked to do. Don't you see? It's starting to interfere with our marriage. I don't have a problem with you traveling, either, but why do you have to be gone for so long? Can't you take the shorter trips and let someone else handle the longer ones?"  
"I can try, but I can't promise anything. I'm not the only courier that Hartford's employs. I don't get to pick and choose my assignments. But I'll talk to Andrew and see what he can do. Is that good enough?"  
"I guess it has to be. I love you, Van, and I'm tired of fighting, too. We have to find a way to compromise soon. I don't know how much more I can take."  
The next day, Vanessa arrived home before Ken did, excited that she had found a solution to their problem. She ordered dinner from the restaurant down the street, and dressed in her slinkiest gown. Ken walked in to find soft music coming from the stereo, and candles lit on their finest tablecloth.  
"Well, am I in the right apartment? What's all this?"  
"It's a celebration, darling. Come on, sit down and eat before the veal gets cold. After dinner, I'll tell you why we're celebrating."  
Ken was mystified as he watched Vanessa across the table. She was captivating as she asked him about his day and talked about hers. The change was so striking that Ken had to wonder about the reason for it. Suddenly, an idea started to grow in the back of his mind, but he kept silent. Vanessa would tell him when she was ready, and this was too important to push.   
Once they finished eating, Vanessa led him by the hand to the couch. She sat down beside him, and smiled happily.   
"I have something to tell you, Ken. I've been waiting all day for this moment, but I wanted it to be special. I talked to Andrew today and you'll never guess what he told me."  
Ken blinked, confused by what she'd said. This definitely wasn't what he was expecting. He carefully hid his disappointment as he waited for her to continue.  
"I went into his office to ask him about changing my schedule, like I promised. I told him that the long trips were becoming a strain on my marriage, and he came up with the most perfect solution. Now, I want you to hear me out before you say anything, Ken. Promise me that you'll let me finish before you give me your answer."  
"Sure, Van, I'll hear what you have to say. It must be pretty good, since you're so excited."  
"It's fantastic, darling! OK, here goes. You know how I've always been worried about how dangerous your job is? Well, it seems Andrew has been worried about my safety and the safety of the other couriers, for a while now. Carrying large amounts of uncut gems can be hazardous, especially to other countries. Even though security is very tight, problems can still come up. I know how much your career means to you, but you've always said you chose police work because you wanted to make a difference. What if I could show you a way you could still make a difference without us being separated?"  
"You lost me, Vanessa. I don't see what you're getting at."   
"Andrew is going to start sending security guards with us on our trips. We'll each be assigned a permanent guard, to make it less confusing. We'll know who our personal guard is, and no substitutions will be allowed without Andrew's permission. That way, if someone tries to switch guards to steal the gems, it won't be possible."  
Ken nodded, "Well, that sounds reasonable, but what does it have to do with me?"  
"Don't you see? With your experience as a police officer, you'd be the perfect choice for me. Andrew is going to pay these guards very well, and it would be our chance to spend all our time together. We wouldn't have to be separated any more. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
Ken was quiet for a moment, then laughed softly. He got up and walked around the living room. He shook his head, and laughed again.  
"Now, let me get this straight. You want me to leave the force, and become a security guard for Hartford's. Then I can follow you all around the world and be your own personal bodyguard. Well, I certainly have to hand it to you, Vanessa. You really surprised me with this one. That's not what I thought you were going to tell me."  
"Please don't say no, Ken. It would be our chance to see the world. We could travel as often as we wanted. Who knows, maybe someday we could open an exchange of our own. We'd always be together, and never have to worry about money again."  
"And good old Andrew would throw in a promotion every now and then, of course. This is a joke, right? How could you possibly think I'd go along with this? You were supposed to talk to Andrew about YOUR job, not mine."  
"I did talk to him, Ken. I'm trying to figure out a way to save our marriage. You said the time we were spending apart was a strain, so I tried to change that."  
"How, by putting me on a leash? I'm supposed to give up my career and follow you like a trained watchdog? I'm supposed to be content with that? What do you suggest I do while you're in meetings, or waiting around for the next assignment? Should I take up knitting?"  
"And what do you expect ME to do while I'm waiting for you, Ken? Am I supposed to be the good little housewife, puttering around the apartment while you make the streets safer for the community?"  
"Do you know what I thought you were going to tell me, Van? I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant. Have you thought about that? You've never even mentioned having kids the whole time we've been married."  
"Oh, no, buster, you can forget that one right now. There is no way in Hell that I am going to be tied down with a house full of kids while you play cops and robbers with Starsky!"  
"Yeah, it would put a real damper on your social life, wouldn't it, Van? Good babysitter's are hard to find these days. And it would really be tough making those grand entrances of yours in a maternity dress!"  
SLAP!!!! Vanessa stood motionless, with her hand still upraised. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done.  
Ken stopped himself before he retaliated. He let his hand fall to his side as he glared at his wife. Then without saying another word, he turned around and walked away.   
Vanessa ran after him. "Ken, stop, please! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Please don't leave. Can't we talk about this?"  
Ken opened the front door and turned to her. "There's nothing to talk about, Vanessa. You don't want kids, you don't want to give up your career, and you don't want me to keep mine. I think that just about sums it all up."  
"Ken, wait! Where are you going?"  
"OUT!" He slammed the door with such force that the dishes in the kitchen rattled.

David Starsky rolled over in his bed, groaning at the insistent ringing in his ear. He reluctantly inched his hand from beneath the covers and groped for the phone.  
"Yeah, what do you want?"  
"Starsky, my man, is that you?"  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
"It's the Bear."  
Starsky opened his eyes completely and looked at the clock as he recognized the distinctive voice on the other end. He had met the slim black man soon after he started his beat in the Metro division. Despite his rather fanciful name, Huggy soon proved to be a good friend and a valuable source of information.   
"Huggy? It's one o'clock in the morning!"  
"I know that, but I just wanted to make sure you're OK."  
"Why wouldn't I be OK, Hug? What's going on?"  
"Well, your new best friend is down here looking like he just lost HIS best friend, so I thought maybe you were hurt or something."  
Starsky cleared his throat and sat up in bed. He pushed his pillows up behind him and tried to wake up.  
"OK, start over. Who's there?"  
"Mr. America. You know, the blonde dude you introduced me to last month."  
"Hutch? What's he doin' there at this time of night?"  
"He's getting smashed is what he's doing. Why he's here, drinking up all my beer, instead of at home, sleeping, I have no idea. He came in a couple of hours ago, looking like the sky was gonna fall right on him. I tried to talk to him, but he wasn't talking back. You two seem to be getting pretty tight, so I thought you might be in trouble."  
Starsky sighed. "No, I'm fine, but I think I know what the problem is. Is he causing any trouble?"  
Huggy laughed, "Not unless the lady that's hangin' on his arm happens to have a boyfriend."  
"Wait a minute. What lady? Describe her."  
"Blonde, built, and very willing."  
Starsky ran his hand through his dark, curly hair and muttered, "Terrific. Look, Hug, do me a favor and don't let him go anywhere. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"I'll do my best, Kemosabe. Just make it snappy, OK? This is one dude I don't think I want to see riled up, if you get my drift."  
"Yeah, I get you. I'm on my way."  
Starsky threw on his jeans and shirt and headed out the door. Twenty minutes later, he walked into Huggy's Pits. Huggy was standing behind the bar, and when he saw Starsky, he motioned to the other end of it. Starsky followed his hand, and saw Ken sitting on the last bar stool, with a beautiful blonde on his lap. He walked to the end of the bar and smiled at the young woman. Gently, he took her wrist and pulled her away from Ken.  
"Sorry, honey, nothing personal, but he's taken. He's got a wife that's waitin' at home for him right now."  
The girl looked at Ken, then back at Starsky. "He told me he was divorced."  
"He lied. Go on, sweetheart; find yourself another lap to warm. Be a good girl."  
Ken glared as his friend. "Mind your own business, Starsky."  
"Come on, Hutch, you know this isn't the way. Two wrongs don't make a right."  
Ken stared at the bottom of his glass. "It doesn't matter, Starsk. It's too late, anyway."  
"It can't be that bad. Why don't you tell me what happened?"  
Ken laughed derisively, "She found a new career for me, buddy. You want to guess what it was?"  
"Tell me."  
"I was supposed to quit my job and be Vanessa's personal bodyguard. I was supposed to follow her around like a faithful German Sheppard, and keep all the bad guys away. I was SUPPOSED to be grateful for any bones that she threw me and be happy that she saved me from this pitiful existence!"  
"I'm sorry, Hutch. I know how that must have hurt, but this isn't the way. You can't throw your marriage away like this. If you go home with that blonde you were flirtin' with, there's no goin' back."  
Ken silently sipped his beer. When he looked over at Starsky, his eyes were swimming with tears.  
"I thought she was pregnant, Starsky. I thought that's what she was going to tell me. Instead, she came up with this bullshit. Do you know what she said when I asked her about having kids?"  
"What did she say, buddy?"  
"She said no. She said she wasn't going to be tied down with a house full of kids. It's over, Starsky. I've lost her. She's going to leave me, and I don't know how to stop her."  
"Look, it's late. Why don't you let me take you home? In the morning, we'll talk about this. Maybe we can come up with some ideas."  
"Sure, why not? Who knows? Miracles do happen."  
Starsky dropped Ken off at his apartment and waited to make sure he got inside without passing out. Ken noticed that Vanessa wasn't home, either. Exhausted, he fell into bed and was soon fast asleep.  
When he got up the next morning, and saw Vanessa's side of the bed was empty, Ken simply assumed she had already left for work. Since he was off duty that day, he decided to go over to Starsky's apartment, and try to come up with a plan to save his marriage.   
Starsky had breakfast waiting, along with strong black coffee and aspirin, as remedies for Ken's hangover.   
"I don't know what to do, Starsk. I don't want my marriage to end, but I can't do what she wants me to do, either. How am I supposed to look at myself in the mirror if I quit my job and traipse around the country with her? That's not what I wanted to do with my life. I'd rather go back to Duluth and work on the farm. At least I'd have some dignity left."  
"You don't want to do that, Hutch. Remember? You wanted to stand on your own two feet. If you go back now, you'll be tellin' your dad that he was right. You'll have him running your life, and Vanessa. That's just going to make you more miserable than you are now. No, what you have to do is make Vanessa understand, once and for all. You've fought this long to be a cop, don't give up now."  
"I've tried, Starsky. No matter what I say, it doesn't work. She just doesn't get it. I don't know what to do anymore."  
"Then you have nothin' left to lose by talking to her again. Sit her down and make her listen. Keep from losing your temper, and reason with her. If she sees that your marriage depends on this, maybe she'll change her mind. I don't think she's any happier than you are. If she loves you, she'll find a way to work things out."  
"I hope so, Starsky. I'm just about talked out. I don't know what else to say."  
That afternoon, Ken went home with an armful of the purest white roses he could find, and a determination to save his marriage. He slipped inside quietly, hoping to surprise his wife.   
Vanessa was coming out of their bedroom with the last suitcase when Ken walked through the door. She didn't notice him until he spoke.  
"What are the suitcases for, Vanessa? Where are you going?"  
She spun around, surprised. "Ken! Wouldn't you know it? The one time I counted on you to be late, you're early. I wanted to be gone before you came home."  
"You didn't answer my question. Where are you going?"  
She faced him and visibly braced herself. "I'm leaving you, Ken. I can't take this anymore."  
"So it's over, just like that?"  
"No, not 'just like that'! I've tried, Ken. I've really tried to work this out. I wanted to help you, to help us, but you wouldn't let me!"  
"You tried to help by pushing me into a life I didn't want! You wanted me to be a lawyer, and then a judge. When I told you I didn't want to do that, you expected me to quit my job and become your watchdog. How was that helping me, Van?"  
"I was trying to help US, Ken. I was trying to make a future for us. There's no future in being married to a COP! We could have so much more, if you'd only see that."  
"A future? You didn't want a future with me, Vanessa. You wanted your own future, with me tagging along. I wanted a home, with a wife and maybe kids someday."  
Vanessa smiled sadly. "If all you wanted was a wife and a mother for your kids, then you've got the wrong girl."  
She picked up her suitcases and opened the door. She looked back one last time.  
"I love you, but I can't be what you want me to be. Good-bye, Ken."  
Ken watched his wife walk away as the door slowly closed behind her. The roses lay on the floor beside his feet, forgotten. He stood in the empty apartment and listened as his heartbeat echoed in the silence.  
It was dark before he found the strength to call Starsky. He was still sitting on the couch when the curly haired man walked in. Starsky sat down quietly beside his friend and put his arm around Ken's shoulders.  
Ken took a deep, shuddering breath. "She's gone, Starsky. She left me."  
Wordlessly, Starsky squeezed his shoulder. They sat quietly for a moment.  
Ken looked down at the roses on the floor. "I knew she was going to leave me. I just didn't know how much it would hurt."  
Starsky held his best friend and let him cry.  
Four weeks later, Hutch stood in front of the canal-side cottage and watched the ducks swimming peacefully in the water. He looked over at Starsky as he came up to stand beside him.  
"I'm really on my own, now, Starsk. For the first time in my life, I'm all alone."  
Starsky smiled slightly. "Scary, isn't it?"  
Hutch smiled back. "Yeah, a little. I've always had someone else to depend on. My parents were always looking over my shoulder, and then there was Vanessa. Who can I depend on now? Who's going to pick me up when I fall flat on my face?"  
Two pairs of blue eyes met. Starsky smiled. "I'll pick you up, buddy. You can depend on me. Always."  
Hutch smiled, "I know."  
"Come on, partner, let's get this stuff inside before it gets dark."

 

Detective Sergeant Ken Hutchinson finished his beer, got up and put the picture of Vanessa back in his dresser drawer. He got undressed and crawled into bed. As he turned out the light, he smiled to himself. His decision was made.  
After spending a harrowing hour in Dobey's office, the two detectives collapsed at their desks.  
Hutch cleared his throat. "Well, I don't think that was too bad."  
Starsky snorted. "Yeah? Why don't you go down to the basement and ask Bigelow what he thought? I'm sure he heard everything Dobey said."  
Hutch shrugged philosophically. "Live and learn, as I always say. One thing's for sure. The next time Bruce calls with a hot tip, I'm hanging up just as fast as I can."  
"There's hope for you yet, partner," Starsky grinned.  
Hutch started on the paperwork that Dobey had assigned them. He felt Starsky's eyes on him, and smiled to himself. Innocently, he looked up. He waited for him to speak first.  
"Well?" Starsky finally asked.  
"Well.....what?"  
"Hutch, you know what. Did you decide what you were going to do with the money Vanessa left you?"  
"As a matter of fact, I did. I decided to take your advice and keep it. I sold the shares of stock before I came in this morning, and deposited the check in my account with the rest of the money. Now, I'm just going to let it sit. It's not hurting anything, and you never know, we might need it someday."  
Starsky nodded, "You never can tell." He stopped for a moment then looked his partner in the eyes. "We?"  
Hutch pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Starsky.  
"Here, you need to sign the card and take it back to the bank, and put the letter in a safe place."  
Starsky glanced at the card and put it aside. It was a standard signature card from Hutch's bank. He read the letter to himself. It stated that a savings account had been opened in the name of David Michael Starsky for the sum of fifteen thousand dollars, plus interest, compounded annually. Speechless, Starsky looked at his best friend.  
All he could manage was, "Hutch?"  
For once, the words came easily. "You were always there for me, Starsky. My parents turned their backs on me, and Vanessa dumped me, but I could always depend on you. Every time I've fallen flat on my face, you've been there to pick me up." Hutch raised his coffee cup in a toast. "Me and thee, partner. Forever."


End file.
